Petpet
In Neopia, even the Neopets have pets. They are called Petpets, and there are many different species. The player does not have to feed or care for the Petpets, however some Petpets may eat items out of the player's inventroy. A pet's Petpets can own Petpetpets, in turn. Acquiring Petpets Petpets are treated as items, so one may buy, sell, or trade them at will. One can also paint Petpets different colours at the Rainbow Pool if they possess a special paint brush. There are even ones you can make at the cooking pot. Many shops in different worlds sell Petpets, including a shop in each of these areas: *The Neopian Petpet Shop in Neopia Central *Wintery Petpets in Terror Mountain *Spooky Petpets in Haunted Woods *Tyrannian Petpets in Tyrannia *The Rock Pool on Mystery Island sells Aquatic Petpets *Ye Olde Petpets in Meridell sells Meridellian Petpets *Geraptiku Petpetsare found in the Lost City of Geraptiku on Mystery Island *Peopatra's Petpets are found in Sakhmet in the Lost Desert *Fanciful Fauna sells the Petpets in Shenkuu *Faerieland petpets in Faerieland *The Pirate Pet Shop on Krawk Island sells Petpets for dubloons rather than NP! *Robopet Petpet shop on the Virtupets Space Station *Legendary Petpets in Altador *The Petpetorium in Moltara *Maraquan Petpets in Maraqua Each Neopet may only have one pet. According to the Neopets FAQ, more than one would be too much work for the pet. However, a Petpet can get their own little critters to take care of, called Petpetpets. Function of Petpets A Petpet can be quite useful in gaining avatars where one is required to keep a certain Petpet attached to their pet for a certain amount of time. Also, if the PPL (Petpet Protection League) chooses a player's Petpet's species for the week's Petpet award, they could win a trophy. However, Petpets have to be a certain age to qualify for the PPL trophy. In the Petpet Arena on the Darigan Citadel, one can have their Petpet battle several others. If the player wins, they could increase their Petpet's level and win a trophy. Turmaculus in Meridell can only be interacted with if the player's active Neopet owns a Petpet. If the player attempts to awaken the Turmaculus and succeeds, they may win a prize. In addition, if their Petpet gets eaten the player will obtain an avatar. However, this will very rarely happen, and you will also lose a Petpet in the process. (Approach only with one that you don't mind losing!) The Symol Hole, also located in Meridell, is another Petpet-only feature. You send your active Petpet down into the hole and occasionally they pop back out with a prize or an avatar. By clicking their Neopet and go into the Quick Reference page, the player can click on their the Petpet and interact with the Petpet by naming it and speaking to it. One may also unequip their Neopet's Petpet on this page. This will reset the name and age of the Petpet, and return it to the player's inventory. If the Petpet had a Petpetpet (P3) attached, that will disappear permanently. Types of Petpets *Altadorian Petpets *Aquatic Petpets *Desert Petpets *Faerie Petpets *Fanciful Fauna *Geraptiku Petpets *Medieval Petpets *Moltaran Petpets *Maraquan Petpets *Original Petpets *Pirate Petpets *Robot Petpets *Spooky Petpets *Tyrannian Petpets *Wintery Petpets External links * Neopets list of all the Petpets Category:Petpets Category:Species Category:Item